Amnesia
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sehari tanpamu membuat hatiku hampa. Tanpa dirimu, hati ini merasa kesepian dan kosong. Kepergianmu yang begitu mendadak membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau membenciku? aku selalu tersenyum untuk membagikan kehangatan ini, tapi tanpa dirimu, senyumanku seperti langit dengan awan mendung. Hati ini sakit, sedih, dan tidak terima, bahwa kau meninggalkanku... Read and review?


**Author Note**: hahaha seharusnya fic ini dipublish tanggal 7-12-2013, pas sekali dengan hari Riku/Sora(Roxas karena tahun 13 XD), tapi sudahlah. Sudah lewat ya apa boleh buat. Tidak sempat update pada hari itu. Well, happy Riku dan Sora day :D Maaf telat juga~

**Disclaimed: KH character are belong to SE and Mr. Tetsuya Nomura ;) I own nothing on them.**

**Amnesia**

Sehari tanpamu membuat hatiku hampa. Tanpa dirimu, hati ini merasa kesepian dan kosong. Kepergianmu yang begitu mendadak membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau membenciku? Apakah kau sudah tidak ingin melihatku lagi, walau pun hanya sedetik saja? Ataukah ada alasan yang sangat kuat hingga kau pergi tanpa memberitahukanku bahwa kau akan pergi?

Aku...akan selalu menunggumu. Menunggumu...

—

Saat mataku terbuka, aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang tidak kukenal. Aku pun melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?

Kakiku merasakan lantai yang dingin saat turun dari kasur putih. Lantai putih bersih, seperti dindingnya. Gorden putih menutupi jendela ruangan ini. Saat kugeser gordennya, pemandangan yang kulihat dibalik jendela adalah putih. Jendelanya dicat putih? Aneh sekali.

Di sebelah lemari pakaian, terdapat meja dengan cermin yang tertempel di dinding. Pantulan wajahku terasa asing di mata ini. Aneh sekali. Rambutku berwarna cokelat spike. Mataku biru bagaikan langit. Kulitku sedikit kecokelatan, seperti sering berjemur.

Tapi, apakah aku sering berjemur? Aku sungguh tidak ingat apa pun. Ingatan... Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa-apa. Yang kuingat hanyalah namaku, yaitu Sora. Siapakah orangtuaku? Aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah orangtuaku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat seperti apa rumahku.

Terdiam beberapa saat kembali membuat diriku bertanya, apakah aku masih memiliki orangtua? Rumah juga? Siapa sesungguhnya aku? Mengapa aku hanya mengingat nama saja? Berapa umurku? Apakah aku pernah bersekolah?

Mataku berpindah dari cermin ke pintu. Aku mendekat. Kubuka, tapi pintu terkunci. Bagaimana aku dapat keluar?

Mataku menatapi sekelilingku. Selain jendela, tidak ada jalan keluar selain pintu. Apakah jendelanya terkunci juga?

Saat kucoba membuka jendela, jendelanya tidak terkunci. Di balik jendela, rupanya semuanya putih, bukan karena kaca jendelanya di cat putih. Aku bisa melihat ke dalam kamar saat keluar melalui jendela. Hampa dan kosong. Ruangan apa ini? Mengapa tidak ada apapun? Apakah ini mimpi?

Aku duduk di depan jendela, tidak melangkah sedikit pun menjauhi jendela. Kucoba mengingat-ingat apa yang kulupakan. Rasanya, aku kemari karena ada tujuan penting. Seperti...mencari seseorang, tapi siapa? Orangtuaku? Temanku? Pacarku? Oh Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun! Aku hanya mengingat perasaan seperti ingin mengejar seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa. Siapakah dia? Mengapa rasa hati ini perih jika mencoba mengingatnya? Apakah dulu dia pernah melukaiku?

Kupejamkan mata dan duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakiku. Entah mengapa, rasa kantuk muncul di tengah lamunanku. Rasa kantuk ini bertambah kuat akibat ruangan yang hampa. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi...

—

Memandangimu yang selalu tersenyum padaku membuatku ikut tersenyum. Kau mengatakan, senyumanku selalu menghangatkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Senyumanku bagaikan langit cerah tanpa awan mendung. Karena itulah, aku selalu tersenyum untuk membagikan kehangatan ini, tapi tanpa dirimu, senyumanku seperti langit dengan awan mendung. Sudah tidak sehangat dulu. Kau pergi sangat lama hingga aku lupa seperti apa wajahmu saat ini.

—

Badanku terasa sakit ketika bangun. Tidur dengan posisi meringkuk sungguh tidak baik. Mata ini memandang sekitar. Di mana aku? Aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?

Di belakangku terdapat jendela. Sisanya, ruangan ini putih dan berlorong panjang. Tempat ini kosong. Badanku sangat sakit saat mencoba berdiri, tapi tetap kupaksakan berdiri karena aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini terus.

Langkahku menelusuri lorong putih dengan pelan. Rasa sakit kurasakan setiap tubuhku bergerak. Semakin lama, semakin sakit. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Mengapa tubuhku sesakit ini? Apa yang terjadi pada tubuh ini? Apakah sebuah penyakit di dalam tubuhku yang membuat tubuh ini sakit?

Napasku tersengal-sengal. Apa lagi ini? Mengapa sekarang aku merasa sangat sesak?

"Aaaah!"

Aku terjatuh tanpa menyandung apa pun. Kakiku mendadak tidak bertenaga, sehingga tidak mampu menopang beban tubuhku. Sial, mengapa harus terjatuh di saat pintu keluar lorong yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja di depanku? Kuseret tubuhku mendekati pintu. Tenagaku rasanya hilang akibat sesak napas, sehingga aku tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Putus asa kurasakan. Mendadak pintu putih polos yang tertutup terbuka. Udara segar membuat napasku serasa tidak lagi sesak. Pemandangan di luar amat berbeda dengan apa yang ada di dalam sini.

Aku bangun dan keluar. Ilalang hijau bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengikuti arah angin yang terkadang menerpa wajahku. Bunga-bunga liar tumbuh di antara ilalang. Tidak banyak, tapi warnanya mencolok di tengah hijaunya ilalang.

"Di mana...aku?"

Hembusan angin yang kencang membuatku menutup mataku. Kulindungi wajahku menggunakan lengan tangan, sambil mengintip di sela-sela lengan. Jalan setapak yang terbuat dari paving blok tertutupi oleh ilalang. Jalan tersebut baru terlihat ketika angin membelah ilalang tersebut agar aku dapat melihatnya.

Haruskah aku ke sana?

—

Tanganmu mengulur padaku di saat aku membutuhkan bantuan. Kau menolongku, meski aku tidak meminta pertolonganmu. Meski begitu, aku sangat tertolong oleh bantuanmu.

Ada kalanya aku ingin membalas menolongmu, tapi kau seperti orang yang sempurna, di mana kau dapat mengerjakan semua hal dengan cepat dan tanpa satu pun masalah. Tidak ada kesalahan pada semua yang kau kerjakan. Aku begitu memujamu yang hebat dan pintar.

Seandainya aku bisa sepertimu, apakah kita tetap bisa berteman?

—

Langkahku terhenti saat jalan setapak berakhir. Aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak wajar. Dalam satu dunia, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihat petang dan dini hari bersamaan dalam satu langit. Sebelah kananku terdapat langit pagi yang berwarna biru gelap berhias bintang. Sebelah kiriku terdapat matahari yang hendak tenggelam, dengan warna orange yang mewarnai langit petang.

Di kedua sisi, kulihat ada dua orang pemuda yang berdiri di wilayah petang dan dini hari. Di wilayah petang, seorang pemuda berambut blond berdiri di dekat pohon yang berdahan rendah. Di wilayah dini hari, seorang pemuda berambut silver duduk di sebuah batu setinggi 1 meter. Mereka menghadap berlawanan, sehingga mereka tidak melihatku dan memandangi langit masing-masing.

Tatapanku terus berpindah. Petang dan dini hari. Mengapa keduanya menghadap berlawanan? Apakah mereka bertengkar? Angin berhembus ke arah petang, seakan-akan memintaku menuju ke sana. Saat kakiku menginjak wilayah petang, pemuda berambut blond tersebut langsung menoleh padaku. Dirinya yang berdiri di samping pohon langsung mendekatiku. Wajahnya familiar bagiku. Sayangnya, aku tidak ingat siapa dia.

"Kau...siapa?" Dia bertanya padaku.

"Aku Sora. Kau?"

"Roxas. Sora, apakah kau mengenalku?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Apakah kau mengenalku?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin," kata Roxas dengan tawa. "Aku tidak ingat apa pun. Aku merasa seperti mengenalmu."

"Kurasakan hal yang sama juga. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini, tapi rasanya, aku di sini mencari seseorang, meski tidak tahu siapa."

"Kalau aku, entah mengapa tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat ini. Seperti menunggu seseorang di sini."

Aku pun terkekeh. "Sepertinya kita sama."

"Sama?"

"Sama-sama tidak mengingat apapun."

Mendadak, aku merasa mengantuk. Napasku juga sesak dan membuat dadaku sakit. Sehingga aku pun membungkuk kesakitan sambil memegang dada ini. Roxas tidak menolongku atau pun mengkhawatirkanku.

"Kau ingin tidur?" tanyanya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan susah payah. Apakah aku terlihat seperti ingin tertidur dibandingkan kesakitan?

"Tidurlah. Tempat ini sangat nyaman."

"Benarkah?" kataku dengan susah payah.

"Ya."

Tubuh ini terjatuh saat Roxas mendekat dan menangkapku sebelum tubuhku membentur rerumputan orange akibat sinar matahari sore. Mataku terpejam perlahan. Mengapa aku merasa sangat sesak? Tubuhku juga berat. Apakah oksigen di tempat ini sangatlah tipis? Tapi Roxas baik-baik saja. Kesadaranku semakin tipis. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan kesadaranku...

—

Orang mengatakan, cermin itu selalu memantulkan bayanganmu 100 persen sama, hanya saja dalam arah terbalik. Melihat diriku dibalik cermin mengingatkan masa-masa kita bersama. Aku ingin sekali waktu berputar mundur seperti halnya terpantul di cermin.

Mundur dan kembali di waktu saat kita bersama. Melalui hari-hari bersama. Menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya berdua.

Tapi...aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk memutar waktu kembali. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang terlahir dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja, bersamamu.

—

Langit biru pucat berhias bintang berada di atasku. Di mana aku?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mata ini menangkap sosok pemuda berambut silver. Dia duduk di atas batu, lalu turun mendekatiku yang terbaring di atas ilalang. Mata kami bertemu. Wajahnya familiar bagiku. Siapakah dia?

"Riku," katanya.

"Apa?" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Namaku Riku. Siapa namamu?"

"Sora. Riku, pernahkah kita bertemu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tanyakanlah pada hatimu," katanya sambil menyentuh hatiku dengan telunjuknya.

Kutatapi hatiku sejenak, lalu menatapi Riku. "Apakah kau juga tidak ingat apa-apa, Riku?"

Riku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh. Apakah kau menunggu seseorang seperti Roxas?"

"Ya. Aku...menunggu seseorang. Dia telah lama tertidur."

"Tidur?"

"Ya."

"Di mana dia?" Aku pun mencari ke sekelilingku, tapi tidak ada siapa pun.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya. Dia tidak akan bangun selama langit ini redup."

Riku menatap ke langit. Aku pun ikut menatap ke atas. Aku tidak mengerti. Meski gelap, aku seperti merasa bahwa langit sedang hujan. Hanya saja, tidak ada air yang jatuh, tapi ada suara hujan. Bukan, bukan suara hujan, tapi seperti isak tangis. Siapa yang menangis? Riku? Tapi dia tidak menangis.

"Siapa yang menangis?" tanyaku pada Riku.

"Hatiku."

"Hatimu? Kenapa?"

Riku menatapiku. Tatapannya sedih dan entah mengapa hatiku sakit melihatnya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Aku terdiam menatapinya.

"Sora, apakah kau tidak sedih?"

"Sedih? Sedih kenapa?"

"Sedih karena meninggalkan yang lain."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"...Kau tidak ingat?"

"Tunggu, apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentangku!?" Aku langsung memegang baju Riku dan mendekatkan kepalaku dengannya.

Tangannya memegang wajahku. "Kau harus memutuskannya sendiri."

—

Hujan turun sehari sebelum kau pergi. Kita bersama-sama di hari yang dingin tersebut. Angin yang berhembus begitu dingin hingga membuat kita berdua menggigil, tapi di tengah-tengah rasa dingin ini, genggaman tanganmu masih terasa hangat menggenggamku.

Kita berteduh di suatu tempat. Duduk berdempetan sambil memandangi rintik-rintik hujan. Rasa dingin perlahan menjauh karena kita saling menghangatkan.

Tapi kini, rasa hangat itu telah pergi. Meski masih membekas diingatanku, tapi sentuhan nyata itu tidak pernah kurasakan lagi.

Tanpamu...hidup ini dingin.

—

Kaki ini melangkah mundur, menjauhi Riku. Dia hanya menatapiku dengan wajah sedih. Hatiku sakit. Napasku terasa sesak. Apa yang salah denganku? Isakkan tangis terdengan semakin keras dan ini sungguh menyayat hatiku.

Mundur dan terus mundur. Begitu pindah ke wilayah petang, suara itu berhenti. Kubuka telingaku yang sedaritadi kututup. Riku tidak menatapiku lagi saat aku berpindah wilayah. Hati ini merasa sedikit lebih tenang setelah semua suara hilang.

Mengapa rasanya aku bersalah saat mendengar suara itu? Sepertinya, ada hal yang sangat penting kulupakan. Sesuatu yang membuat orang sedih.

Mataku berair. Aku tidak mengerti. Kini, aku menangis tanpa sebab yang kuketahui. Kenapa? Tangisan ini tidak mau berhenti. Meski sudah kuseka berkali-kali, air mata ini tidak ingin berhenti.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kutatapi Roxas dengan sebelah tangan yang masih menyeka air mata.

"Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya, hati ini sedih."

"Kalau begitu, tinggallah di sini."

"Huh?"

"Ya, di sini. Di sini, kau tidak akan merasakan kesedihan dan aku juga tidak akan kesepian."

"Kau...kesepian?"

Jika dibilang kesepian, entah mengapa ekspresi matanya lebih memancarkan kehampaan. Kosong. Memandangi matanya serasa menyedot kesedihanku. Perasaanku serasa hampa juga saat ini. Lelah mendadak menyertaiku. Aku tidak ingin tidur, tapi kantuk ini sangat sulit dilawan.

Kini kepalaku pusing. Aku mendengar suara-suara. Seperti jeritan yang membuat kepalaku sakit. Seseorang meneriaki namaku berulang-ulang dengan nada sedih. Kupegangi kepalaku. Siapa kau? Mengapa suaramu menyakitiku? Biarkan aku sendiri!

"Sora!" seruan itu seketika membuatku sangat kesakitan.

Seketika pandanganku menjadi gelap.

—

Dengan mata yang mencari ke sana ke mari, aku terus mencari keberadaanmu yang entah di mana. Aku tidak memperdulikan yang lain. Aku tidak perduli aku menabrak siapa saat mencarimu, tidak perduli orang yang kutabrak memaki-makiku, tidak perduli aku hampir tertabrak, asalkan aku dapat menemukanmu.

Aku tidak terima kepergianmu yang begitu mendadak.

—

Bunyi 'beep' kudengar beberapa kali. Perlahan-lahan suara itu menghilang dan diganti oleh hembusan angin. Langit orange dengan matahari yang menyilaukan menjadi hal yang pertama kali kulihat. Pemandangan familiar, tapi terasa hampa. Aku bangun dan melihat sekelilingku yang berhias ilalang. Pemuda berambut blond membelakangiku sambil memegang batang pohon yang kokoh.

Kepalaku sakit. Denyut di kepalaku, yang tadinya tidak terlalu sakit, kini semakin menguat.

Pandanganku sedikit kabur. Mengapa aku seperti melihatnya ada dua? Tunggu, memang ada dua. Salah satu dari mereka berbalik dan mendekatiku. Sedangkan yang satu lagi tetap membelakangiku sambil menatapi matahari sore.

"Kau yakin ingin tinggal di sini?" tanyanya.

"Jika kau tinggal di sini, maka kau tidak akan sedih," kata pemuda blond yang berada di sebelah pohon.

"Tidakkah ada yang menunggu kepulanganmu?" tanya pemuda blond yang satu lagi.

"Apakah kau ingin kesepian?"

"Dia menantimu dengan khawatir."

"Kau ingin bersamaku, kan?"

"Apakah kau tega meninggalkannya?"

"Bersama, kita akan melakukan segala hal seperti dulu."

Kata-kata keduanya yang berlawanan sungguh membuatku kebingungan. Yang berada di dekatku seperti memintaku untuk pulang ke tempat yang tidak kuingat. Yang berada jauh dariku seperti menginginkanku untuk tetap di sini.

"Pergilah, Sora."

"Tetaplah di sini, Sora."

Bingung dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Siapakah di antara mereka berdua yang benar? Apakah aku harus pergi? Apakah aku harus tetap di sini?

"Kau tahu mana yang sesungguhnya diriku yang asli, Sora," kata pemuda blond yang berada di dekatku.

"Satu di antara kami bukanlah aku yang sesungguhnya," kata pemuda blond yang jauh dariku.

Aku tidak ingat. Siapa yang benar? Bagaimana aku tahu siapa yang asli jika aku saja tidak pernah mengingat tentangnya.

"Sora!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa pun di belakangku. Aneh. Aku yakin teriakkan tadi dari belakangku.

"Sora!"

Lagi, aku mendengarnya. Tidak ada siapa pun, tapi suaranya memang dari belakangku.

"Pergilah."

"Jangan pergi, Sora."

"Sora!"

Kini, kebingunganku sedikit berkurang. Dia benar. Ada orang yang menungguku kembali. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kucari, tapi kini ada orang yang mencariku. Meski tidak menemukan apa yang kucari, tapi aku merasa aku harus pergi. Ada orang yang menungguku. Dia...juga tidak ingin aku tinggal di sini.

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin aku di sini?" tanyaku.

"Karena waktumu masih berjalan," jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Berjalan. Itukah sebabnya tempat ini selalu sore dan tidak berubah-ubah meski waktu berlalu terus?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Maaf, Roxas. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kucari, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa seperti sudah mendapatkan jawabnya. Terima kasih."

"Hati-hati. Meski tidak akan bertemu lagi, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu."

Aku mengangguk. Aku pun berjalan mendekati teriakkan yang semakin keras terdengar. Langkah kaki yang tadinya pelan, kini berubah menjadi cepat. Jantungku berdebar-debar kencang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sangat terburu-buru. Seakan-akan aku harus segera mendekati asal suara itu.

Pemandangan perlahan berubah menjadi putih dan terasa menyilaukan mataku. Suaranya semakin jelas. Aku kenal suara ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya! Kau selalu ada di sana...

—

Putus asa membuatku depresi. Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di mana-mana. Semua orang mengatakan kau telah tiada dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

Tidak terima, tentunya. Aku ingin bersamamu. Jika seandainya kau benar-benar tiada, maka aku akan menyusulmu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin kau menjauh dariku. Aku tidak terima, meski yang memisahkan kita adalah maut. Jika maut yang menghalangi, maka aku akan mencoba menerobos maut itu agar aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi.

Kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusanku ini, kan?

—

"Sora! Sora!"

Basah. Tanganku terasa hangat dan basah. Siapa yang sedang menggenggam tanganku? Apakah itu kau, Riku?

"Ri...ku..."

"Sora! Ka-kau...sudah sadar?"

Wajahnya basah. Tangannya menggenggamku lebih erat, seperti tidak ingin kehilangan diriku.

"Kau...kenapa menangis?" tanyaku dengan lemah.

"Kukira...kukira kau tidak akan sadar kembali," katanya sambil mendekatkan tanganku yang digenggamnya ke dahinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau menyayat pergelangan tanganmu. Aku...aku sangat kaget saat melihatmu tergeletak di kamarmu dengan pergelangan tangan yang terus mengalirkan darah. Aku… takut." Suaranya semakin mengecil.

Isak tangisnya mengingatkanku pada mimpi panjangku. Sebuah isak tangis yang memilukan. Tidak di mimpi, tidak di dunia nyata, isak tangisnya membuatku sedih dan menangis.

"Maaf..." Air mata mengalir saat aku mengatakannya. "Maafkan aku, Riku."

"Jangan lakukan lagi, Sora. Kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Genggaman Riku menguat.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Roxas...tidak mengizinkanku menyusulnya." Aku tertawa pelan dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Riku hanya terdiam dan masih menangis. Air mataku juga tidak bisa berhenti. Kusadari bahwa ada orang yang kusayangi telah kubuat sedih akibat perbuatanku. Kehilangan seseorang tentu menyakitkan, dan aku hampir membuat Riku merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri, tapi aku tahu, dia selalu ada di sisiku. Genggaman tangannya yang hangat tidak pernah dilepaskannya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin aku pergi meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan... aku, Riku. Aku memang bodoh..." Tangisanku semakin kuat. "Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas. Maafkan aku...yang sudah melukai perasaanmu."

Riku tidak membalas. Genggaman tangannya masih berada dahinya. Kami terdiam beberapa saat, hingga dia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Hati yang hampa kini terasa hangat. Hati ini sangat bersyukur, karena aku bersedia kembali sesuai permintaan Roxas. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya Riku jika aku memutuskan tinggal bersama Roxas.

"Aku juga."

Terima kasih, Roxas.

**End.**

**Author Note**: Any review? :D

**Spesial note**: Would you like to like my fanpage? Check my profile to visit my fanpage :)


End file.
